The mission of the Community Outreach and Ethics Core (COEC) at the CEEH is to foster bi-directional capacity building between Center researchers and a broad range of professional and public stakeholders, with a special emphasis on the ethical, legal, and social implications of genetics, epigenetics, and environmental exposures research. Our COEC has a focus on building capacity and facilitating collaborations through internal investments, external partnerships, and investing in the next generation of environmental health and ecogenetics researchers. The Center is focusing on cutting edge, dynamic areas of science (epigenetics, transgenic animals, metabolomics, nanotoxicology) and it is essenfial, now more than ever, to keep the public engaged in the promise and future of research. We see our role as catalyst and connector to meet the needs and interests of trainees, Environmental Health Science (EHS) and Clinical and Translafional Science (CTS) researchers, and select community-based organizations and disease advocacy groups. For the next five years of the CEEH, we have identified four primary goals that capitalize on our strengths and expertise and support the overarching mission and goals of the Center.